Letter To The Moon
by bluekosmic
Summary: One day, I wrote a long letter to the moon. / BTS Fanfiction; Namjin [Namjoon x Seokjin]


**Letter To The Moon**

 _A fanfict by_ **bluekosmic**

 _Dedicated to all my Namjined fellas_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

Pernahkan untuk sejenak saja kau berpikir?

Pernahkah untuk sejenak saja kau membiarkan rasa penasaran tumbuh di hatimu?

Pernahkah untuk sejenak saja kau memperhatikan sekelilingmu?

Pernahkah untuk sejenak saja kau berusaha menyadari bahwa ada satu orang di sana, di sekelilingmu, sangat dekat dengan eksistensimu, namun yang ia lakukan hanya memandangimu dalam diam dengan berjuta perasaan yang mengakar dalam hatinya?

Hai, aku Kim Namjoon.

Aku adalah orang itu.

Aku orang yang selalu berada di sana.

Aku orang yang selalu berada di sekelilingmu.

Aku orang yang sangat dekat dengan eksistensimu.

Aku orang yang selalu memandangimu dengan berjuta perasaan yang mengakar di dalam hatiku.

Hai, Kim Seokjin.

Apa kau pernah menyadari hal itu?

Menyadari bahwa aku selalu ada di sampingmu.

Menyadari bahwa aku membangun duniaku di sekelilingmu.

Menyadari bahwa aku sangat, bahkan begitu dekat, dengan eksistensimu.

Menyadari bahwa aku selalu memandangimu dalam kagum tanpa bisa mengutarakan hal itu padamu.

Menyadari bahwa kau satu-satunya objek yang berhasil menarik semua perhatianku, layaknya besi yang tertarik oleh magnet.

Menyadari bahwa aku satu-satunya orang yang mau, dan rela untuk selalu berdiri di sampingmu.

Saat kau bahagia, cukup datang padaku. Berikan senyum manis itu untukku. Genggam tanganku. Karena aku akan berusaha untuk selalu membuatmu tetap bahagia.

Saat harimu buruk, cukup datang padaku. Ungkapkan semua kekesalanmu. Lakukan segala hal untuk meluapkan kekesalan itu padaku. Karena aku akan berusaha untuk selalu membuatmu melupakan semua masalahmu.

Saat kau bosan, cukup datang padaku. Tatap mataku dan katakan apapun yang kau inginkan. Karena aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanmu.

Saat kau sedih, cukup datang padaku. Ungkapkan semua beban yang mengganggumu. Menangislah di pundakku. Karena aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi pelipur laramu.

Hai, Kim Seokjin.

Apa kau ingat hari itu? Hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya kita bertemu.

Apa kau ingat hari itu? Hari di mana kau memaafkan kecerobohanku begitu saja setelah berhasil menabrakmu di tengah koridor sekolah. Membuatmu ikut jatuh bersama tumpukan buku yang kau bawa hingga berserakan kemana-mana.

Apa kau ingat hari itu? Ketika ternyata kita berada di kelas yang sama. Bahkan akhirnya kita menjadi teman sebangku.

Awalnya aku pura-pura tidak menyadari perasaan ini.

Awalnya aku menolak perasaan ini.

Awalnya aku berusaha membuang jauh-jauh kenyataan bahwa semakin lama perasaan ini semakin kuat.

Namun melihat bagaimana gadis-gadis maupun lelaki-lelaki itu berusaha menyatakan perasaan mereka padamu, bahkan berusaha merayumu, membuat perasaanku selalu tidak nyaman.

Rasanya aku ingin mendorong mereka jauh-jauh darimu. Berteriak pada mereka bahwa kau itu milikku.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu.

Hai, Kim Seokjin.

Sudah genap enam tahun sejak aku mengenalmu.

Sudah genap enam tahun sejak kau masuk ke dalam duniaku.

Sudah genap enam tahun sejak aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku untukmu ini nyata.

Tapi belum sekali pun aku mengatakannya padamu. Bahkan untuk mencobanya sekali saja rasanya lidahku kelu.

Selama enam tahun ini aku memandangmu dari tempatku ini. Di sampingmu. Bertopengkan sahabat yang baik untukmu.

Selama enam tahun ini aku berusaha seapik mungkin menyembunyikan perasaanku untukmu. Takut kau akan membenciku kemudian pergi meninggalkanku jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya.

Selama enam tahun ini aku berusaha berakting seprofesional mungkin untuk mengontrol segala emosi yang begejolak di hatiku ketika melihatmu tersenyum namun bukan karena aku. Melihatmu menangis saat orang lain menyakitimu. Melihatmu menghabiskan waktu namun bukan denganku.

Melihatmu menatap seseorang dengan penuh kekaguman, tapi orang itu bukan aku.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

Hai, Kim Seokjin.

Apa kau tahu bahwa kau memiliki mata yang begitu indah? _Warm hazel_ yang berkilau memikat. Mata itu selalu membuatku tenggelam dalam pesonamu.

Apa kau tahu bahwa kau memiliki bibir yang sangat manis? Bibir _plump_ dengan warna merekah yang menggoda. Bibir itu selalu membuatku ingin mencicipinya.

Apa kau tahu bahwa kau adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui? Aku tahu jika tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, sejak mengenalmu, sejak dekat denganmu, rasanya aku baru menemukan seseorang yang seolah-olah sempurna tanpa cela sedikit pun.

Itu kau.

Hai, Kim Seokjin.

Setelah enam tahun, aku masih di sini, di tempat yang sama seperti pertama kali.

Aku masih bertahan dengan perasaan yang sama untukmu.

Aku masih memandangimu dengan cara yang sama setiap hari.

Setelah enam tahun, aku masih memendam perasaan ini. Membiarkan hatiku tergerus karena rasa sakit yang sama.

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sini.

Tidak, bukannya aku lelah karena perasaan ini. Aku hanya tidak suka.

Satu tahun ini aku menahannya. Rasa sakit yang berkali-kali lipat karena kebodohanku sendiri.

Satu tahun ini rasa sakit itu semakin besar. Melihatmu kini dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang aku kenal betul ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

Hai, Kim Seokjin.

Rasanya sakit melihatmu memandang Wang Jackson seolah dia adalah penyelamat hidupmu.

Rasanya sakit melihatmu menggenggam tangannya erat seolah kau akan hancur tanpa dia.

Rasanya sakit mendengar bagaimana kau bercerita tentangnya layaknya dia lah yang meletakkan bintang-bintang di langit.

Hatiku sakit.

Melihat bahwa kini sahabatku sendiri yang berhasil menggenggam tanganmu di hadapanku ketika aku mengenal baik seperti apa orang itu.

Hai, Kim Seokjin.

Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu bahwa dia tidak baik untukmu.

Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan menyakitimu.

Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu bahwa lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia.

Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu bahwa kau tidak seharusnya bersama lelaki itu.

Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa hanya aku orang yang tidak akan menyakitimu.

Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa hanya aku yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu.

Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku lah yang pantas bersanding dengamu.

Tapi aku takut.

Takut kau tidak percaya padaku bila aku mengatakannya. Takut kau membenciku. Takut kau pergi dariku. Takut kau menghilang dari hidupku.

Aku tidak mau.

Karena sepertinya kau lebih bahagia dengan kebohongan-kebohongan manis yang dia tawarkan untukmu.

Hai, Kim Seokjin.

Jika saja aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu apakah kau akan menerimaku?

Jika saja aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu apakah cerita kita akan berbeda?

Jika saja aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu apakah aku bisa bersanding denganmu?

Hai, Kim Seokjin.

Ini aku, Kim Namjoon.

Aku mencintaimu.

Maafkan aku untuk perasaan ini.

Selama kau bisa tersenyum, aku akan tetap memandangmu dari tempatku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
